EarthBound: AllStars Adventure
by PSINess1
Summary: A pasado un año desde que concluyo la guerra contra Giygas y la paz a vuelto al mundo... Pero un nuevo mal anda al asecho, haciendo que una nueva aventura comienze.


**Hola gente de fanfiction, aqui les traigo un nuevo fic y casualmente cumplo los 15 hoy. ****Bueno bueno, aqui empiezo ya.**

**Disclaimer: Earthbound y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Itoi y Nintendo**

**EarthBound: AllStars Adventure**

* * *

_**Prologo**_

Era una cálida mañana en Onett, un pueblo de Eagleland, ya había pasado un año desde que los cuatro niños salvaron al mundo del Destructor Cósmico Universal.

Ness se encontraba paseando por las tranquilas calles del pueblo, cabe mencionar que este traía la misma gorra roja, camisa de rayas azules y amarillas, los mismos converse rojos, jeans, aparte se dejo crecer el pelo un poco y había cumplido ya hace un par de días los 15 años.

Iba paseando por los alrededores del pueblo mientras el sol se colocaba en lo mas alto del cielo azul y el viento acariciaba el rostro del moreno, y la gente que se encontraba fuera lo saludara tan amablemente como el héroe que era.

Ness ahora se dirigía a su casa, pero había algo que le llamo la atención, el bote de basura que estaba junto a la hamburguesería se estaba sacudiendo débilmente, a lo que el de gorra curioso quería saber que estaba pasando, y pensaba que de ser algún animal que tal vez lo atacara, cosa que dudaba porque Giygas era quien los manipulaba, aunque no tenia su bate para defenderse, pero por el otro lado, aun contaba con sus poderes PSI.

-¿Ahí alguien hay?.- Pregunto el moreno al bote de basura, cosa que se le hizo estúpido de su parte, por hablarle a un objeto inanimado.

Pero en lugar de no tener obviamente una respuesta, el basurero se sacudió mas, al punto de que la tapa se cayera. Y Ness sorprendido se acero mas para darle una mirada.

-¿Pero que...?.-

-Hola.- Decía mientras salia del recipiente un chico de 13 años con cabello gris claro que casi le llegaba al cuello, lentes gruesos, una chamarra roja, pantalones de mezclilla y converse rojos. Parecía el típico pero a la vez inusual nerd.

-¿Eh?- Peguntaba extrañado y confundido el moreno.

-Ninten, ¿Eres tu?.- Pregunto el de lentes a Ness, quien lo miro aun mas confundido.

-O-oye, creo que me confundes, no soy ese Ninten, me llamo Ness.- Explico indignado.

-Oh, perdón, es que te pareces a el... en fin, yo me llamo Lloyd.-

-Mucho gusto... Lloyd.- Decía dudoso el de gorra.

-Entonces...¿Sabes donde estoy?.- Pregunto Lloyd despistado, le sorprendió aun mas esa pregunta a Ness pero igual la contesto.

-Estas en Onett, Eagleland.- Respondió indiferente. Pero el de lentes se quedo con los ojos como platos.

-¿A que estamos hoy?.- Pregunto nervioso.

-Pues... 20 de marzo...-

-Oh.- Dijo mas calmado.

-Del año 2001.-

Lloyd únicamente se quedo boquiabierto, se sorprendía de que haya llegado tan lejos y aparte... a otra época.

-Pero como es posible si...- No pudo completar la oración porque el cielo se torno oscuro de repente, era muy extraño este hecho porque apenas era mediodía y hasta hace poco estaba soleado y sin una sola nube en el cielo.

-¿Q-que esta pasando?.- Pregunto Ness exaltado por el repentino cambio.

Entonces un rayo callo repentinamente en frente de ambos, un ser con forma humanoide con los brazos como tentáculos, su cuerpo estaba cubierto completamente por un traje color plateado. En el lado izquierdo de su pecho llevaba un extraña marca color negro. Los 2 chicos quedaron sumamente sorprendidos.

-!UN STARMAN!.- Gritaron sorprendidos los 2 al unisono. -¿Como sabes de el?.- Se preguntaron otra vez al unisono. -Lo conocí en una aventura, es una larga historia.- Respondieron el unisono un vez mas.

-Al diablo con esto, quédate hay, yo me encargo de esto.- Concluyo el moreno metiendo al de lentes el el basurero otra vez y volviendo a colocar la tapa.

Ness, recordando que no tenia consigo su bate, lo primero que hizo fue utilizar PSI Rockin para atacar al Starman, el ataque fue certero pero entonces el enemigo dispara con un un rayo que emano de sus tentáculos, dejando herido al de gorra, pero el no se quería rendir tan fácil, después volvió a usar PSI Rockin, pero por desgracia fallo, entonces el Starmen volvió a lanzarle un rayo, el cual le dio en el pecho, Ness intentando no caer inconsciente, trato de ponerse de pie, cosa que se le complico mucho.

-Eres un débil insecto.- Fue lo único que el Starman pudo decir antes de prepararse para disparar otro rayo.

El moreno solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero lo único que pudo escuchar fue un disparo, seguido de una explosión. Entonces Ness abrió los ojos, estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver, el Starmen estaba en el suelo inconsciente, mientras desaparecía lentamente. También pudo ver a ese chico, Lloyd con una pistola de aire en sus manos y un par de bombas y explosivos provenir del basurero donde lo había metido.

-¿Pero como...?- Preguntaba sorprendido Ness mientras se volvía a levantar, solamente había visto a una persona con ese tipo de objetos, le extraño ver que alguien a parte de el supiera usar esas cosas.

-Pues, eso fue sencillo.- Respondió con aires de grandeza al canoso, mientras recobraba la postura.

-¿Explícame como es que tu...?.-

-Es una larga historia, solo diré que mis amigos y yo tuvimos una aventura para salvar al mundo de una invasión alienigena.- Resumió Lloyd. Le era al moreno extraño escuchar tal cosa, pero por el hecho de que el también tuvo un viaje un tanto inusual, solo pudo responderla afirmativamente.

-Te creo, es una larga historia.- Respondió con seriedad en su tono de voz. -¿Que te párese si vamos a mi casa y te explico mas al respecto?- Propuso Ness finalmente.

Lloyd estaba dudando un poco por el hecho de que había conocido a esta chico hace como 6 minutos, estaba confundido, pero algo le decía que podría regresar a su casa si lo acompañaba. -Claro.- Respondió de forma calmada.-

***Lloyd, el pequeñín se une al equipo***

-¡HEY!.- Grito molesto el de lentes.

-¿Huh?-Pregunto extrañado Ness ante aquella reacción.

-Olvídalo.- Concluyo siguiendo el moreno. (Nota: poner mas concreto en la Cuarta Pared)

Ness y Lloyd comenzaron a platicar de sus anécdotas en el camino hasta llegar a una casa de 2 pisos, tenia 2 ventanas en cada uno, las paredes eran de color blanco, el techo color azul claro y una chimenea. Después prosiguieron a entrar a la casa, el de gorra pudo observar que su madre se encontraba viendo las noticias, exactamente las noticias, no le sorprendía que lo hiciera, por el repentino cambio que era muy inusual. Hasta que la mujer se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba presente.

-Hola Ness ¿como te...?.- Pero se detuvo al ver al de lentes que acompañaba a su hijo. A lo que este entendido lo que pasaba.

-Oh, mamá, el es Lloyd, un chico que conoció hace poco.- Dijo explicando pero noto que el también veía raro a su madre.

-_¿Porque se parece a...?_- Se preguntaron en sus mentes.

-Mamá... Lloyd...- Ness estaba confundido, le era muy extraño el comportamiento de su madre y su nuevo amigo, por alguna razón sentía como si se conocieran entre si. Pero los presentes en la casa fueron sorprendidos por una sacudida que detuvo el debate mental.

Entonces se escucharon pasos venir de las escaleras revelando a una niña de unos 10 años, pelo rubio corto, una blusa blanca bajo un vestido de oberol y zapatos color rojo.

-Mamá, ¿Que fue ese temblor?.- Pregunto la niña con nerviosismo.

-No se que ocurrió, Tracy.- Decía la madre confundida.

Entonces pasaron una noticia especial en la televisión, a lo que Ness le puso atención por curiosidad.

-Me informan que el temblor que hubo recientemente había sido provocado por un meteorito que callo a las afueras de Twoson, la policía esta investigando esto a fondo, le traeremos mas detalles las 4:30.-

Era un hecho, debía investigar ese meteorito, algo le decía a Ness que si iba para allá, sabría porque apareció ese Starman, sabría de la repentina aparición de Loyd... y de paso hacer una que otra cosa en allí.

-Mamá, iremos a Twoson.- Dijo poniéndose serio y subió las escaleras y después de unos segundos bajo otra vez con su mochila color ámbar y su bate de béisbol favorito.

-¿Iremos?.- Pregunto Lloyd sorprendido.

-Claro, tu me acompañaras.- Decía mientras lo jalaba de la de la manga de su chaqueta hasta la puerta.

-Cuídate hijo.- Decía la madre de Ness despidiéndose.

-Adiós Ness, cuando llegues allá, salúdame a Paula.- Decía Tracy despidiéndose también. -... Y recuerdale que me invite a su boda.- Concluyo riendo.

-Y recuerdale a Picky que me invite a la suya.- Respondió riendo el moreno mientras se alejaba, dejando a su hermana mas roja que un tomate.

-Buena jugada, hermanito.- Murmuraba apenada.

-¡Vamos!- Decía apuntado al horizonte.

Con este es el comienzo de una nueva aventura, viejos amigos, nuevos amigos, mas lugares que explorar.

Continuara...

* * *

**¿Como llego Lloyd a Onett? ¿Porque aparecio un Starman tan de pronto? ¿Que es en realidad ese meteorito? Estas preguntas y mas en el proximo capitulo. Recuerden, si les gusto comenten y ponga****n en favoritos**... ¡Hasta luego!


End file.
